


nothing in this world i wouldn't do

by kay_emm_gee



Series: Hands In, Aca-Bitches! [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Which one?” Bellamy asked his sister, positioning the guitar on his lap.</p><p>“You know which one,” Octavia replied with a grin.</p><p>He sighed, casting a warm glance at Clarke before letting a smile crept onto his own face, excited and a little proud. “Of course.”</p><p>Then he started playing, soft and quick. His fingers moved with surety, filling the room with a familiar tune, and after two counts of eight, Octavia started singing.<br/><em>Hey brother,</em><br/><em>There’s an endless road to rediscover</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing in this world i wouldn't do

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my favorite piece of this entire a capella series - also the last one (for now) :)
> 
> Also to clarify on the singing designations: left is girl(s), right is boy(s), center is all groups, bold is multiple people.
> 
> Lastly, this is the [acoustic version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSmHx_8k3zE) that I was inspired by.

It was like any other Sunday night. Clarke and her friends were gathered together--this time in Bellamy and Miller’s apartment--for talking and singing and laughing and enjoying each other’s company. Except it really wasn’t like other Sunday nights. It was their _last_ Sunday night, the one at the end of finals, right before summer started and they all went their separate ways. They’d all be back for senior year (or whatever year of grad school the three guys were in) soon enough, but to Clarke, September seemed so far away. Too many things could happen between now and then.

As if sensing her tension, Wells knocked his knee into hers. “Stop thinking so hard.”

“Can’t help it,” she sighed.

“You know what will help,” Octavia piped up from her other side. “A little acoustic jamming.”

Before Clarke could agree or disagree, Octavia shouted at her brother to go get his guitar. Bellamy flipped her off for not saying please but he still got up anyways, coming back with the instrument in hand. Conversation had quieted to a dull, anticipatory murmur by the time he sat back down.

“Which one?” Bellamy asked his sister, positioning the guitar on his lap.

“You know which one,” Octavia replied with a grin.

He sighed, casting a warm glance at Clarke before letting a smile crept onto his own face, excited and a little proud. “Of course.”

Then he started playing, soft and quick. His fingers moved with surety, filling the room with a familiar tune, and after two counts of eight, Octavia started singing.

 _Hey brother,_  
_There’s an endless road to rediscover_

Everyone sat up in their seats when the next line came because it wasn’t Octavia singing; it was Bellamy.

 _Hey sister,_  
_Know the water’s sweet but blood is thicker_

To the group’s pleased astonishment, they started to trade off, sometimes singing together.

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_

_There’s nothing in the world I wouldn’t do_

**_Hey brother,_ **

_Do you you still believe in one another?_

**_Hey sister,_ **

_Do you still believe in love, I wonder_

**_Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you_ **  
**_There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do_ **

**_What if I’m far from home?_ **

_Oh brother, I will hear you call_

**_What if I lose it all?_ **

_Oh sister, I will help you hang on_

**_Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you_ **  
**_There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do_ **

“What?” Bellamy asked smugly, as he continued to play the melody before the next verse. They were still all staring at him in shock. “Did you think Octavia was the musical exception in our family?”

“One good thing we both got from our mom,” Octavia added, her grin turning bittersweet.

Bellamy tripped up on the strings for a beat because he was looking so hard, so fondly at his sister, but he fixed it quickly, transitioning into the livlier, more frenetic part of the song. Then Miller was tapping on the table with a pair of drumsticks that he had pulled from the couch, one of his many stashes in the apartment, Clarke knew. Bellamy grinned at his roommate, responding to the energy in his own playing.

Clarke didn’t know what spurred her on, but as Octavia started singing her verse again, she joined in, grabbing Wells’ hand as she did so.

 **_Hey brother,_ **  
**_There’s an endless road to rediscover_ **

Octavia looked delighted at the addition, and Wells squeezed her hand back before singing the next verse with Bellamy.

 **_Hey sister,_ **  
**_Do you still believe in love, I wonder_ **

**_Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you_ **  
**_There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do_ **

Their four voices swelled in the tiny apartment on the verse’s final lines, sending chills down Clarke’s back. Expectedly, more and more of their friends joined in on the next portion: Monty with his soft but strong tenor, Monroe with her deep alto, Harper and Maya with their honey sopranos melding with the guitar that Bellamy showed impressive control over.

 

 **_What if I’m far from home?_ **  
**_Oh brother, I will hear you call_ **  
**_What if I lose it all?_ **  
**_Oh sister, I will help you hang on_ **

 

Raven, Jasper and Lincoln didn’t join in, but Clarke grinned as she saw their feet tapping and heads bobbing to the beat. Everyone was smiling, laughing through the lyrics, arms and hands and hearts all tangled up in one another. Her own heart felt full and wide open as they reached the remaining bit of the song, singing strong and all together.

 **_Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you_ **  
**_There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do_ **

She felt a bit breathless as Bellamy played out the last strains of the melody on the guitar, drawing it out so slow and sweet that they all sat dazed for a moment before realizing that it was over.

A wolf whistle went up from Raven, and then Clarke joined in. Bellamy ducked his head in a classic move of modesty, but Octavia stood up and bowed dramatically. That got them laughing, especially as she began blowing primadonna kisses at them. Clarke reclined back onto the couch, her throat thick with emotion and chest full to bursting with happiness. As she watched her friends come down from the high that music always gave them, she felt a little bit of her earlier worry slip away.

The summer was coming whether she liked it or not, but it was going to take more than a few months and hundreds of miles to break all of them apart. So, as she smiled at Bellamy and leaned into Wells’ side, Clarke closed her eyes and breathed it all in, their little moment of perfect harmony.


End file.
